Ruby Rose vs SpongeBob Squarepants
Ruby Rose vs SpongeBob Squarepants is an What If Death Battle by Pure King of Rage. Description RWBY vs SpongeBob Squarepants: Two Funny Cheerful Characters that everybody loves duke it out in this hilarious fight. Intro Sometimes there can be fictional characters that are goofy and sometimes there can be fictional characters that are brave and strong. And these two combatants fit these descriptions. * Like Ruby Rose the leader of team RWBY and female huntress of Beacon Academy. * And SpongeBob Squarepants the underwater sponge and fry cook of the Krusty Krab. I'm Pure King of Rage and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Ruby Rose blob:https://www.youtube.com/9af82287-77cb-4599-b489-753d48c327bc Once upon a time in a world called Remnant, where Creatures called Grimm roam the streets and forests, and plus there are also schools and academies where you go in order to learn on how to combat these terrifying monsters. There is one teenage huntress who is both a warrior and weapons maker for this situation and her name is Ruby Rose. Bio * Full Name: Ruby Rose * Residence: Patch, Vale * Training: Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Beacon Academy, Signal Academy * Age: 15 * Family: Yang Xiao Long (Older half-sister) Summer Rose (Deceased Mother), Taiyang Xiao Long (Father), Qrow Branwen (Uncle), Zwei (Family pet dog) * Team RWBY (members): Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long * Fetish: WEAPONS * Semblance: Super-Speed * Favorite food: Cookies and Milk Born to Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose (who passed shortly after), Ruby grew up in Patch, outside Vale, where she spent her childhood training with her uncle and father at Signal and playing with her stepsister, Yang. She is a positive and friendly girl, and is very skilled with her scythe, Crescent Rose. After a night stopping a robbery, she was accepted into Beacon Academy at age 15, where she became the leader of her team to train to be huntresses. After the Fall of Beacon, she discovered she possessed the power of the legendary Silver-Eyed warriors, and has been traveling to Mistral with team JNPR. Anyway she also an great assortment of weapons and powers. Powers/Weapons * Crescent Rose ** Loves it like her own child ** Custom designed (obviously) ** Blade can change angle ** Ridiculously oversized ** Transforms into high-caliber sniper rifle ** Can cut through trees and Grimm with a single slash ** Can still fire in scythe mode ** Large enough to support her weight ** Recoil used in tandem with super-speed and is strong enough to slow falls * Silver Eyes ** Hereditary trait from her mother ** Rumored to kill Grimm with a single stare ** True power and specific function unknown ** Froze a Grimm Dragon (Comparable to Cinder Fall) ** Heavily injured Cinder Fall with fall maiden ** Activated only once so far after witnessing the loss of a friend She has a big scythe like weapon called the Crescent Rose, which is sharp enough to cut through trees and Grimm with ease and can transform into a high-caliber sniper rifle that shoots dust. She also has this thing called Silver Eyes, which is an trait passed down by her mother and it is rumored to have killed Grimm with a single stare. With her impressive arsenal, skills, and intelligence, she has accomplish a lot of feats. Feats * Was accepted into Beacon Academy at an early age * Dragged a Nevermore (single-handed) while ran up the cliffs almost at her full speed (with the help from Weiss' Blue: Gravity) and beheaded it (had help from her team and JNPR earlier) * Won a food fight against Team JNPR by creating a vaccum. Moved and stopped just in front of a wall (possibly using her charging style), the force of the wind blew a crater into the wall behind her * Fought Beowolves for a whole day * BFRd Neopolitan with her quick thinking * Can run on cliffs and walls, with a little help from Weiss by using her Blue: Gravity, (seen in Season 1 Episode 8, and Season 3 Episode 12) * Killed a Beringel by herself * Froze the Grimm Dragon with The Silver Eyes (possibly comparable to Cinder Fall with fall maiden) * This very same attack left Cinder mutilated. It is heavily implied Cinder has a crippling weakness to the Silver Eyes after fully absorbing the Fall Maiden's power. * Helped stop The Breach * Cut off Tyrian's stinger * Defeated a gigantic horde of Beowolves (although they had no armor) without a scratch * Helped Team RNJR kill the Nuckleavee Grimm She was accepted into Beacon Academy at a young age, won a food fight against Team JNPR, killed a Beringel all by herself, and she Defeated Cinder Fall with the help of the Silver Eyes, leaving her mutilated in pain. Now while this may seem cool, but she have a lot of faults as well. Weaknesses * Rather naïve and airheaded * Like everyone else her aura and durability has clear limits (there not invincible) * As one of the fastest characters in her verse, her speed does have clear limits. She ran on walls, only with Weiss Schnee's help twise (shown in Season 1 Episode 8, Season 3 Episode 12) * Inexperienced combat skills in comparison to her teammates * Socially awkward * Less experience / control of the Silver Eyes At times Ruby can be naive and airheaded, she's socially awkward, less experienced in combat in comparison to her teammates, and she barely has experience in controling the silver eyes technique. Despite her flaws, Ruby is an amazing huntress and a brave warrior and when there's trouble, Ruby will try to save the day no matter what. Ruby: As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves. SpongeBob Squarepants blob:https://www.youtube.com/3c9da114-f778-4547-aede-3daea703d67a Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob Squarepants! You guess it. Anyway SpongeBob Squarepants in an happy go lucky sponge who lives under the sea. Bio * Born: July 14, 1986 * Height: 4 inches | 0.10 m * Weight: 1 oz. | 0.03 kg * Residence: 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean * Species: Sponge * Occupation: Fry cook at The Krusty Krab * Interests: Jellyfishing, blowing bubbles, practicing Karate, etc. * Has 374 consecutive "Employee Of The Month" awards Born to Mr and Mrs Squarepants, Spongebob was born to resemble a kitchen sponge and at a really young age, spongebob had his very first krabby patty. It's was that point on his whole life became fascinated on krabby patties and at somepoint in his life he met patrick star and they came became the best friends forever. Soon SpongeBob eventually move to the Bikini Bottom, It was their was where he met squidward and got a job at the krusty krab, working for that cheapstake Mr. Krabs and his whole life change there on. SpongeBob posesses an assortment of powers, abilities, and weapons. Powers/Abilities * Pain Absorption * Ground Slam * Regeneration * Tear of the Goofy Goobers * Bubble bombs * Bubblesplosion * Bubble Spin * Bubble Bash * Bubble Bounce * Bubble Bowl * Cruise Bubble * SpongeBall * Karate * Near Invincibility * Extendable Limbs * Can turn his body into several objects * Toon Force ** It lets Spongebob do anything such as getting to read minds, manipulate dreams, fight or aware mind control, etc. ** It can also break logic and do crazy things. * Magically Page ** The last page of the magically book reallity which is in his mind ** The page can warp reality, change or re-write history, grant wishes and change the future. ** The page has limits, Bubbles the Dolphin said that, the page has the power to destroy the universe which means Spongebob can't wish beyond it. ** But the limits of the page are seemingly endless. * Invincibubble ** Bubble creating Antenna ** Super Strength ** Super Speed ** Unlimited Stamina ** indestructible bubbles ** Ability To Breath On Land He has a bubble wand which allows his create bubbles as big a city, he can even create bubble bombs, bubble bash, and other bubble theme weapons. he has extreme toon force which allows him break logic, survive point blank nuclear explosions, and do all sorts of crazy shit. And most impressive of all is he has a magic page, which came from a magic book. With this page he wrap reality, breathe on land, and do all sorts of amazing things, and he can also use this to transform into superhero called the Invincibubble. As the Invincibubble, Spongebob can create bubbles that are durable enough to hold cannonballs, super strength, super speed, and unlimited stamina. With impressive arsenal spongebob has accomplish a lot of crazy feats. Feats * Defeated a pirate in a sword fight using a spatula * Brought back King Neptune's crown * Saved the Krabby Patty secret formula on multiple occasions * Can tank point blank nuclear explosions * created bubbles large enough to hold all of bikini bottoms weight He has saved the Krabby patty formula multiple times, brought back King Neptune's crown, and have fought and defeated numerous enemies such as robots, monsters, ghosts, etc. Now while all of this may seem impressive, he does have his faults as well. Weaknesses * Childish * Guillible * Dooms the Krusty Krab if he is either fired or if he quits * Prolonged time outisde of water will eventually kill him * The magically page has limits, so Spongebob can't wish anything beyond that. He's extremely childish and guillible, and despite being smarter than his friend patrick, he would sometimes point out signs of intelligence that spongebob lacks. One example is that spongebob is an terrible driver, so bad that if he so much as start up a car and then minutes later the whole city is destroyed. His friend patrick happens to be a great driver unlike him. Also despite that the Magic page can wrap reality, it has its limits, so spongebob can't wish for anything beyond it. Despite all this Spongebob is such an amazing character and when there is task you want him to complete, he'll have it done in seconds. SpongeBob: I'm Ready! I'm Ready! I'm Ready! I'm Ready! Go Spongebob! Go SpongeBob! Go Spongebob! Go Self! Intermission Alright the combatants are set, it's time for me to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (Location - Vale City) One sunny afternoon, Spoongebob was seen walking through the streets of vale city, wondering how he ended up here and was asking for directions. SpongeBob then walks up to a teenage girl who was wearing a red cloak and hiding her face. "Excuse me miss, but do you know the directions to the Bikini Bottom?" he asked. The girl didn't respond. "Um Miss?... Hello!" shouted SpongeBob. The girl removes her red cloak, revealing that she was wearing earphones, and takes them out as well. The girl was none other than Ruby Rose. "Yes?" replied Ruby. "Um hi but do you know the directions to the Bikini Bottom?" asked SpongeBob. Ruby suddenly froze in shock at spongebob's appearence and pulls out her cresent rose. "Who or what are you?!" asked an confused Ruby. "Oh well my name's Spongebob Squarepants" said Spongebob. "Are you an new species of grimm or some type of alien?" asked Ruby. "Um... I'm not sure about that." replied Spongebob. "Well what ever you are, you're not conquering our world without a fight!" shouted Ruby as she got into a combat stance. " *'''Gulps*''' All right fine! You want to fight? Then bring it on!" shouted Spongebob as he then got into a combat stance as well. Ruby rushes towards spongebob and tries to slash him with her scythe, but Spongebob barely dodges the attack and karate chops Ruby in the face. Ruby recovers and uses her cresent rose to cut spongebob's arm clean off. Spongebob regrows his arm and glares at Ruby. Spongebob then pulls out his bubble wand and fires a barrage of bubbles towards Ruby. Ruby dodges the attack using her speed, she then transform her scythe into Gun mode, and shoots a barrage of bullets towards spongebob, leaving holes in his body. Spongebob regenerates and starts launching bubble bombs at Ruby. Ruby uses her cresent rose as a golf club and starts swinging the bombs back towards Spongebob, causing them to explode. SpongeBob then blows a really big bubble bomb and launches it towards Ruby. Ruby had no time to dodge as the big bomb came speeding towards her, trapping her inside. Spongebob then shoot a pebble at the bubble, causing it to explode and sending Ruby flying into a building. Ruby jumps out of the building with a ticked off look on her face. She then activates her silver eyes technique and stares at Spongebob. Spongebob tries to resist the stare, but fails and ends up blowing up into pieces. Ruby grins at this and turns off her silver eyes and walks away. Spongebob reforms back to normal and thinks for a moment. He then remembers something and pulls out a piece of paper and writes on it. Spongebob starts to glow and he begins to transform. Ruby on the other hand was still walking, but stops and turns around when she hears a familiar voice. "I'm not giving up just yet!" shouted Spongebob. Ruby turns around and sees a large muscular version of spongebob wearing a blue superhero mask standing behind her. "Get ready for the invincibubble!" shouted the invincibubble as he does a superhero pose. Ruby pulls out her cresent rose and they both get into a combat stance. The Invincibubble shoots a barrage of Bubbles towards Ruby, But she dodges them thanks to her speed. The Invincibubble then shoots another giant bubble bomb towards Ruby, But Ruby swings her scythe like a baseball bat and sends the bomb right back to spongebob, which explodes, sending him flying into a ice cream stand. The Invincibubble gets up, grabs the ice cream stand, and tosses it towards Ruby. Ruby uses her cresent rose to slice the stand in half. The Invincibubble charges towards Ruby and starts throwing punches at her, but Ruby was dodge most of them due her speed and mobility. Ruby then proceeds to slice the Invincibubble's head off with her cresent rose and slice the rest of his body into pieces, but the Invincibubble quickly reforms himself. Ruby gets frustated and activates her silver eyes again, but The Invincibubble was prepared as he shoot bubbles into Ruby's eyes, blinding her. "My eyes! I can't see!" shouted Ruby. The Invincibubble rushes towards Ruby again and beats the crap out of her, knocking the cresent rose out of her hands, and then traps her in a bubble. Ruby struggles to gain free, but stops when see realizes that she's in another bubble bomb, which is even bigger than the last ones. The Bomb then explodes, sending Ruby crashing into another building. Ruby crawls out of the building injured as the Invincibubble walks up to her holding a spatula, and proceeds to cut her head off with it, killing her instantly. K.O! Aftermath Spongebob/The Invincibubble return to the Bikini Bottom via Magic page, while rest of team RWBY are wide eyed in shock to discover Ruby's dead body, and they slowly begins to tear up. Results No!!! Not Ruby, she was so sweet. *sniffs* Sorry about that, Anyway while Ruby may have been smarter, faster, and had more combat experience, but Spongebob trumped her in every other category. Ruby may have been stronger than base Spongebob, but when Spongebob transform into The Invincibubble it was game over for Ruby as The Invincibubble was stronger and far more durable than his base form. They both tied in arsenal at first, but the magic page triumphs anything Ruby had in her arsenal, so Spongebob had the arsenal advantage. And last but not least Ruby really had no way to kill Spongebob as the poor sponge had already been blown up, cut to pieces, beaten up, etc. And to top it off he tanked all of that with no scratch what so ever, so all Ruby did was delay the inevitable. Poor Ruby, she sure had caught the sharp edge of this battle. The Winner is SpongeBob Squarepants Advantages and Disadvantages 'SpongeBob Squarepants-Winner' * +Stonger in his invincibubble form * +More Durable * +The Magic Page beats anything Ruby had * +More Expierenced * +Faster * -Weaker in Base form * -Dumber * -Silver eyes gave him trouble 'Ruby Rose-Loser' * +More Intelligent * +Stronger than base form spongebob * +The Silver Eyes Proved quite useful * -Slower * -Weaker than Spongebob's transformation * -Not as Durable * -Had no counter for the Magic Page Polls Who are you rooting for? Ruby Rose SpongeBob Squarepants Who Would Win? Ruby Rose SpongeBob Squarepants Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Nickelodeon vs Rooster Teeth Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Pure King of Rage Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles